Love Letters
by QuickToBurn
Summary: Malfoy has been getting weekly letters. Harry was curious who from.


**A/N: so this is a one shot... or maybe not... i don't know. tell me if you want it continued. just a warning it's Gwaine/Draco**

Harry's POV

Malfoy received a letter again today. It's not just any letter it's from someone special, it must be because everytime it arrived even with different owls Malfoy would make the same face. A face that sometimes made Harry think that maybe Malfoy wasn't so evil after all. 'Cause what kind of evil person can smile that way?' Harry thought as he saw the blond smile softly at the letter a bit of a flush on his pale cheeks. 'I wonder who it's from'

He had wondered about this since the first time he saw his rival accept the letter. He still remembered how ecstatic the blond looked as if he wanted to show off the letter to anyone and everyone he can, but of course he didn't.

"Harry, it's none of my business but you really should stop staring at Malfoy so hard mate." Neville said awkwardly.

"have been telling him that for years. In one ear and out the other." Ron said chewing on his sandwich.

"But really though. People will start to think that you have a crush on him or something." Seamus said snickering and the others laughed with him.

Harry glared at them "I don't stare at him that way!" he hissed. And he really didn't. He was just curious who keeps sending Malfoy letters that made him so happy. Cause he has noticed that everytime the letter arrived Malfoy would be practically delightful (not bothering anyone) for the whole day while when he doesn't receive them for a longer amount of time he would be extremely vicious at his targets (including Harry and friends of course).

One day the golden trio went to Hogsmeade. On the way to the three broomsticks they bumped into Malfoy. The strange thing was that he was alone, no Crabbe, Goyle or any other Slytherins in sight.

"If it isn't the golden trio" Draco mocked at them but Harry can see that his heart wasn't in it.

Ron couldn't though "Shut up Malfoy! What about you? Where're your goons?" he asked pissed off. Harry found this funny because Draco hasn't even said anything insulting yet. 'am I usually this riddiculous when Malfoy annoyed me?' he thought.

"Ron don't. He's not worth wasting breath over." Hermione said sharply. 'wow even Hermione' Harry thought though he understood his friends clearly, Malfoy is the type whose words gets sharper as the banter went on.

Malfoy was about to answer when suddenly two tanned hands covered his eyes. Harry watched curiously as Malfoy's mouth stilled in shock then progressed to biting his lips as if holding back a smile his cheeks had also flushed.

"Guess who?" Asked a smooth voice from behind him. Malfoy pulled away tge hands from his face and then rolled his eyes.

"you're an idiot" He said. The three witnesses were undoubtfully shocked. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince is blushing and practically sparkling as he stared into another boy's eyes. Even Harry hadn't expected to see him so delighted cause that's the only thing he could call that expression.

The hands that were Malfoy's eyes wrapped around the blond's shoulder bringing Malfoy's hand down with him as the unknown boy put his chin on Malfoy's shoulder. Harry observed the older boy. He was slightly tan, brown eyes, really handsome face and hair that should be commercialized. He also has a big build, not overly big but just enough to make people know that he definitely does sport.

"So who are these? I'm Gwaine by the way." The boy grinned.

Malfoy leaned back and sighed "Stop being nice to the enemies." He said pouting slightly. Which was weird, funny, but entirely weird. What's funnier is Ron and Hermione looking like their eyeballs are about to fall off their eye sockets.

Harry chuckled and decide to be the adult and held out his hand "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he said.

Gwaine raised his eyebrows in surprise and interest he let one of his hands out of the hug and shook Harry's hand. Malfoy just looked like he was done with it all. "Gwaine Green. So you're the infamous Harry Potter I heard so much about. You're way more handsome than I was made to believe. Now I'm really jealous." Gwaine said teasingly as he glanced at the face beside his. Malfoy huffed and muttered "riddiculous"

"And you're the one who sends him letters every week. Glad I could put a face on it. Malfoy's always more chill on those days." Harry stated. The couple looked at him strangely and Gwaine wrapped his hands tighter.

Then there was a gasp from beside Harry. Ron was spluttering eyes still wide "y-y-you're Gwaine Green!" he said.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow "yeah i know." he said.

Ron flushed "n-no I mean you're THE Gwaine Green! one of the youngest professional quidditch player alive! And one of the best chasers out there! why are you here? you're supposed to have a game tomorrow in Poland!" he asked.

"Guilty as charged." Gwaine said then he sighed as he finally let go of Malfoy and opt to just standing next to him with an arm around his waist. Malfoy who had been quiet all around seemed to be annoyed at being let go. So of course ge snapped at Ron.

"Mind your own business Weasel." Draco snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Hermione said just as sharply.

Gwaine feeling like the situation will turn to the worse "well it's been a joy meeting all three of you but we've got a long awaited date to get to" Gwaine said.

"Wait you're actually dating that snake I mean Malfoy?" Ron asked stumbling with his words.

"We're very much in love yes." Gwaine stated which made Malfoy's face turn red eyes staring at the ground. Harry would never get used to that. It's weird to see something new on his rival's face after so many years of knowing him. Then Harry caught Gwaine's eyes and turned away. Buy he didn't miss Malfoy tugging slightly at the older boy's hand.

"But we really do have to go it's nice to meet you all." Gwaine said and then both he and Malfoy turned around with Malfoy barely giving them a glare.

"That was by far one of the strangest thing I've seen in my life. And being your friend Harry, I've seen a lot" Hermione said turning to the young hero.

Harry shrugged agreeing with her. At least he got his answers.

"I can't believe Malfoy is dating The Gwaine Green! Merlin's beard I should hve asked for an autograph!" Ron said as they continued their walk to the Three Broomsticks.

"You'd want an autograph of Malfoy's boyfriend?" Hermione asked smirking.

Ron looked horrified and torn "But he's Gwaine Green!" he bemoaned making the other two laugh along the way.

*with Draco and Gwaine

They were eating lunch. As Draco enjoyed his salmon he can't help the feeling of being stared at. He looked up to see Gwaine look sulkily at him, he raised an eyebrow in respons.

"Something the matter?" Draco asked wiping his lips with a napkin.

"I don't like Harry Potter." Gwaine said pouting now both Draco's eywbrow was on his hairline.

Draco took his tea "It didn't look like it" he said taking a sip.

"I think he likes you." he stated.

Draco almost choke on his tea, using all his training to put down the cup and cough slightly into a napkin. He glared at the boy in front of him only to meet serious honey brown eyes staring back. Draco sighed "don't be riddiculous. Potter hates me even more than I hate him which is saying something." he said.

Gwaine looked disbelievingly at him "and how come you hate him less than he hates you?" He asked/demanded. He can't help himself his beautiful dragon is so far away from him of course he would feel insecure at times. After all even though he was a professional quiddit h player it doesn't stop Potter being the youngest player in the century. And Draco talk about the green eyed boy all the time too.

Draco can practically see what's running through his lovers mind which makes him exasperated. 'And they say I'm the jealous type' he thought. 'but then again it's nice' Draco smiled and pinched the other's cheek lightly. "How can I think of hating him when my heart and mind is too busy being in love with someone else?" he asked.

Gwaine's eyes widened and he grinned brightly at the blond in front of him grabbing both his hands. "I love you Dray!" He said loudly making some people turn to them. Draco ducked his face in embarassment mumuttering "you idiot" with a pleased smile.

**A/N: so what do you think? is this enough? want it continued cause i do have a plan for it so just tell me what you think.**


End file.
